AMOR ETERNO
by ranka uchiha
Summary: como fue en verdad la vida de uno de los asesinos mas grandes que existio, como vivio, como murio y sobre todo como amo, contada por la mujer que amo a uchiha Itahci. se que es un asco el summry pero soy novata jeje
1. capitulo 1: Itachi

**naruto no es de mi propiedad, espero que les guste la historia**

**INTORDUCCION**

saben muy pocos conocen su historia, la gran mayoría cree que asesino a su clan por poder, diversión, odio entre muchas historias que se contaban del el, pero ninguna supo lo que en realidad paso y que lo motivo a realizar tal atrocidad, lo que en verdad fue su vida desde el momento en que abrió sus ojos por primera vez hasta que los cerro por ultima vez, muchos lo catalogaban como un prodigio incluso se creía que en un futuro seria hokage, muchos solo vieron lo que querían ver no lo que en verdad fue.

Mi nombre es Naomi Kamiya Uchiha y yo les contare quien en verdad fue Uchiha Itachi, como vivió, como murió y sobre todo como amo.

Esta es su historia...

**CAPITULO 1: ITACHI**

Hacia un muy bonito día, el sol en lo mas alto si una sola nube en el cielo y sobre todo una tranquilidad que no se veía muy a menudo, en conclusión un excelente día bueno casi….

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH- el grito retumbo en casi todo el hospital eso si no fue en casi toda la aldea.

-tranquila, respira profundo- decía una mujer de cabello rojo como el fuego.

-eso trato…pero...AHHHH…..no se si….AHHHH….pueda-decía una mujer de cabello negro, se notaba que le costaba hablar sobretodo por las contracciones que eran muy dolorosas- donde….mmm...….esta Fugaku….AHHHHH-no sabia por que su marido no estaba en esos momentos con ella, kami estaba por nacer su hijo y se sentía nerviosa por no saber si lo iba a ser bien, tenia miedo.

-No te preocupes es seguro que ya ha de estar en camino- le dijo dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas- dudo mucho que Fugaku Uchiha se pierda en nacimiento de su primogénito-dijo desasiendo un poco su sonrisa, sinceramente no sabia que le había visto su mejor amiga al serio de Fugaku, realmente no lo sabia y aunque Mikoto se lo había tratado de explicar no lo entendía, pero bueno su amiga era feliz por que estaba con el hombre que amaba y según Mikoto aunque ella no se convencía el tanbien la amaba solo que a el no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos ya que los consideraba una debilidad.

Hizo una mueca ante sus pensamiento, como fue que Fugaku Uchiha líder del clan Uchiha se halla fijado en Mikoto siento este un hombre frío que parecía no tener sentimientos lo contrario de su amiga ya que ella era toda una dulzura, era amable, gentil pero eso no le quitaba el que fuera una excelente shinobi una de las mejores a su pensar.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH Kussssssshiiiiinnnaaa-ese grito hizo que la pelirroja pegara un brinco ya que la tomo de sorpresa, eso le pasaba por estar metida en sus pensamiento sobre la relación de su amiga.

-Respira Mikoto, ya veras que todo saldrá bien-le dijo sinceramente esta situación le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta, sabia que su amiga tenia miedo ya que era madre primeriza, incluso ella tenia miedo de que algo malo le pasara a su mejor amiga, a su casi hermana-tranquila estoy aquí, no me separare de ti hasta que el cubo de hielo de tu marido aparezca, es una promesa y yo…..-pero fue interrumpida por la futura mama.

-Y tu siempre….mmm...….cumples...ahhh….tus promesas- le dijo Mikoto- gracias- a pesar del dolor le dedico una frágil sonrisa que fue recibida por otra de la Uzumaki, pero fue interrumpido por una muy fuerte contracción.

Kushina se preguntaba el porque Fugaku no llegaba si según le habían dicho el había llegado recién de una misión y un sirviente del clan había ido a avisarle sobre que su hijo estaba por nacer.

En otro lado de la aldea

Fugaku Uchiha siempre había sido considerado como una persona seria que no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, pero ahora se encontraba nervioso y sentía como un agujero en su pecho y no sabia como explicárselo.

Justamente ahora se encontraba en la torre hokage dando su informe al Sandaime junto con su compañero de equipo: Minato Namizake

-Mmm...…..muy bien-revisando el informe-han realizado espléndidamente su trabajo-dijo despegando su mirada del reporte para posar su mirada en los shinobi que tenia en frente- no esperaba menos de ustedes, pueden retirarse, estoy seguro que han de estar cansados por la misión-dijo el hokage cerrando sus ojos, su cara demostraba cansancio.

-como diga Hokage-sama- respondió Minato serenamente haciendo una reverencia, su compañero solo hizo una reverencia mas no respondió, se encontraba demasiado distraído como para responder, se sentía un poco preocupado por lo que sentía- nos retiramos, con su permiso- Sarutobi solo hizo una afirmación con la cabeza.

Cuando estuvieron afuera caminaron sin decir palabra, Minato sabia que algo molestaba a su compañero, el no era tonto era muy difícil tratar de saber lo que pensaba su compañero pero el era muy observador si sabia que algo lo perturbaba por como sus cejas se fruncían levemente-muy bien se que algo te molesta y quisiera saber que es- dijo mirando a su compañero.

-Hump-dijo sin ni siquiera prestar atención a lo dicho por Minato

Minato viendo que era ignorado-mmm...Sabes he estado pensando en que Mikoto-Chan es muy hermosa y es una lastima que se halla casado contigo- dijo asentando en el "Chan" mirando la reacción de su amigo, Fugaku frunció su rostro en una clara seña de enojo eso animo a seguir molestándolo- tal vez….no se hubiera sido mejor…-pero no pudo terminar ya que Fugaku lo congio de su chaleco.

-mejor cállate y guárdate los comentarios hacia MI esposa-

-esta bien solo lo hice para que me prestaras atención-dijo sonriendo tontamente con una mano detrás de su cabeza- a todo esto que es lo que te esta molestando - dijo poniéndose serio.

-mmm... me creería si te dijo que ni yo mismo se-ante esta respuesta Minato alzo una Cega en señal de confusión-no se como decirlo es…..como un hueco en el pecho, como si algo estuviera pasando-dijo, mejor sincerarse, Minato era una de las pocas personas en las que podía confiar.

-eso es raro sin dudas- dijo pensando hasta que se le vino a lamente el nombre de una persona- no será que tiene algo que ver con Mikoto-dijo mirando a su amigo.

-no lo se pero….-cuando iba a seguir hablando alguien grito su nombre.

- FUGAKU-SAMA- dijo un joven que venia corriendo a su encuentro, se le notaba que estaba cansado y exhausto por la carrera, Fugaku lo reconoció era Taro Kamiya uno de algunos "arrimados" del clan, se pregunto el porque de su carrera y afán de encantáralo.

Taro era un refugiado del país de las olas que se había casado con Mina Uchiha y dado que ella no era alguien que sobresaliera mucho no importo mucho y sobre todo por que Mina era una vieja amiga de la infancia de su esposa dejo que esa unión se diera por petición de Mikoto, y ahora la pareja estaba en espera de su hijo ya que la mujer contaba con casi ocho meses de gestación.

Cunado el hombre llego a ellos trato de hablar-Fu...gaku...Sama…ella…esta…en…el…Hosp…tal- dijo tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, sin embargo los dos hombre en frente de el se miraron entre ellos- disculpa pero quien esta en el hospital- dijo Minato un poco preocupado, en ese instante a Fugaku le recorrió un aire frío por su espalda al darse cuentas de las palabras de Taro.

-Mikoto- dijo en un susurro pero que fue audible para los presentes y si más corrió hacia el hospital dejando una estela de humo a su paso.

-vaya así que ya va a nacer- dijo el rubio-bueno entonces me supongo que Kushina a de estar también ahí- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el hospital – nos vemos adiós y gracias por la noticia- despidiéndose de Taro que dando este parado en la calle.

-solo espero que todo salga bien y que Mikoto-sama y su bebe estén bien- dijo par después retirarse a su hogar para informarle a su mujer sobre el acontecimiento.

En uno de los pasillos del hospital había un aire de nerviosismo, Kushina había sido apartada de Mikoto cuando había llegado el momento y Tsunade decidió que no podían esperar mas al padre, ingresando a Mikoto a la sala de parto a la cual ella no podía entrar, era verdad que ella sabia algo de medicina pero solo jutsus médicos básicos de curación para las misiones pero en estos casos sus conocimientos no servirían.

Dio un profundo suspiro, estaba nerviosa ella podía escuchar los gritos de su amiga sabia que estaba sufriendo y para colmo el cubo-de-hielo-Uchiha no aparecía.

-¡demonios! Donde esta-

Estaba por llegar, no le faltaba mucho, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo, necesitaba estar con su mujer el quería ver nacer a su hijo, a pesar de que pensaban que a el no le importaba su esposa la verdad era que le importaba y mucho, ella logro enamorarlo sin proponérselo, la amaba y ahora le daría un hijo ¡su primogénito!

-aguanta un poco Mikoto, en unos momentos estaré contigo-

Apresuro mas su paso hasta que diviso la entrada del hospital e ingreso inmediatamente y se paro a preguntar a una enfermera sobre su esposa pero justo cuando iba a preguntar, algo o mejor dicho alguien lo jalo por los pasillos.

Cuando el regreso haber molesto quien había sido el que lo estaba jalando, pudo reconocer a la pelirroja.

-ERES UN INCONSIENTE, COMO SE TE ACURRE LLEGAR A ESTAS HORAS-grito muy molesta la Uzumaki- MIKOTO EMPEZO LA LABOR DE PARTO HACE MUCHO Y TU NI TE DIGNAS A APARECER- seguía gritándole sin importarle que todo el personal y pacientes del hospital paraban sus actividades para verla y sorprenderse que traía arrastrando nada mas ni nada manos al líder del clan Uchiha, y como era de esperarse este no traía cara de buenas pulgas-NO ENTIENDO COMO NO TE IMPORTA NI SIQUIERA EL NACIMIENTO DE TU PROPIO HIJO Y SO….- fue interrumpida en su discurso cuando Fugaku exploto.

-CÁLLATE UZUMAKI NO TINES NI IDIEA DE LO QUE ESTAS HABLANDO- Kushina se quedo sorprendida jamás Fugaku le había gritado, ella siempre lo molestaba pero jamás de los jamases el le había alzado la voz.

Justo en ese instante llegaba Minato y había escuchado todo, el jamás hubiera dejado que nadie le gritara a la pelirroja pero en esta ocasión ella había hablado demás en pocas palabras se lo había buscado, el comprendía que Fugaku no estaba dentro de si por el momento que estaba pasando, decidió acercase para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Kushina todavía no salía de shock y empezó a hacer memoria de lo que había dicho, y luego abrió los ojos sorprendida, en su estado de nerviosismo y frustración había dicho cosas que no eran ciertas y es que cuando vio al Uchiha entrar le entro un enojo muy grande y había echo una estupidez con razón Minato le decía que siempre era una imprudente,

Fugaku estaba hecha una furia quien se creía que era para arrástralo de esa manera era humillante y sobretodo empezarle agriar en presencia de todos pero lo peor había dicho que a el no le importaba Mikoto ni su hijo ¡QUE ESTBA LOCA O Que! cuando estaba por gritarle algo mas una mano le todo su hombre y al regresar a mirar pudo ver a Minato mirándolo con una mirada tranquilizadora.

-creo que deberías tranquilizarte, no creo que le haga bien a Mikoto verte así-dijo sereno-además creo que Kushina no quiso decir lo que te dijo-entonces los dos hombres regresaron haber a la mujer quien se encontraba con la cabeza agachada- Kushina siempre asido de sentimientos fuerte y con lo de su amiga la apuesto nerviosa-dijo entendiendo el porque de la actitud de la pelirroja.

-esta bien- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse Minato tenia razón si entraba así no ayudaría en nada a su mujer, seguro que la alteraría mas, comenzó a caminar ignorando a la Uzumaki.

-yo…lo siento-dijo haciendo detenerse al hombre- no quise decirte esas cosas tan feas pero…es que el ver que no llegabas y….bueno Mikoto quería que estuvieras con ella….no se me puse muy alterada….y no pensé…en verdad que soy demasiado imprudente-dijo si alzar la mirada.

-mmm...que no se vuelva a repetir-y desapareció detrás de la puerta, mientras Kushina fue abrazada por el rubio- soy una tonta-dijo en un murmullo-mmm... si puede ser pero así te quiero, todo estará bien, nuestra amiga no es débil- le dijo haciendo que ella alzara a mirar y cuando sus ojos se encontraron el le regalo una sonrisa que era solo para ella- en cuando a Fugaku en cuando vea a su hijo olvidara lo que paso, tranquila-dijo y la abrazo fuertemente, sabia que para Kushina no era fácil, Mikoto era su casi hermana desde que llego refugiada de la extinta aldea del remolino ella siempre fue su apoyo y ahora la pelirroja tenia miedo de perder a la que consideraba como su hermana, lo único que el podía hacer era brindarle apoyo, la amaba y aunque todavía no se atrevía a decírselo el no la abandonaría jamás.

Había pasado ya un par de horas desde que Fugaku había entrado a la sala de partos, y cuando salio sus compañeros fueron a su encuentro pudieron darse cuentas de su palidez pero también de su mirada la cual denotaba orgullo.

-¿Qué paso?- Kushina fue la primera en preguntar ya que el hombre no pronunciaba palabra

-es un varón- dijo con todo el orgullo del mundo y una sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que no paso desapercibida por sus amigos los cuales se alegraron del nuevo integrante del clan.

-y Mikoto, ¿Cómo esta ella?- dijo Minato

-ella esta perfectamente fue duro pero todo salio bien-dijo-ahora esta en su habitación descansando, el bebe ahora esta siendo revisado para descartar cualquier cosa-añadió Fugaku.

-ven Minato, vamos haber al bebe de Mikoto- dijo la mujer alegre mientras tomaba de la mano de un sonrojado Minato y lo llevaba hacia los cuneros para ver al recién nacido.

Fugaku quedo mirando como esos dos desaparecían de su vista para ir a ver a su hijo "mmm... mi hijo, Será mejor que baya a ver a mi esposa" y dicho estoy se encamino a la habitación que le fue asignada a su mujer.

Se sentía un poco pesada a pesar de ya no tener el enorme vientre que cargaba se sentía cansada pero feliz, recordaba que había dado a luz a un niño, y aunque su marido había legado un poco tarde se sintió feliz de que llegara haber el nacimiento de su bebe.

En ese instante escucho un ruido y abriendo sus ojos los enfoco en una figura que se encontraba en la ventana, ahí estaba, su esposo tan serio como siempre pero tan cariñoso con ella cuando nadie los veía eso ni siquiera se molesto en contarle a Kushina.

-anata-dijo llamando a su marido el cual volvió a verla y acercándose le dio un beso en la frente para luego darle uno en los labios.

-despertaste-

-si-dijo, tenia ganas de ver a su hijo ya que no pudo verlo por que al instante que Tsunade-sama había dicho que era un niño ella solo pudo sonreír para luego abandonarse en la inconciencia- ¿donde esta mi bebe?- quiso saber.

-en unos instantes lo traerán, ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto

-bien un poco adolorida pero feliz- dijo y con una sonrisa dijo- oficialmente ya soy madre-

Eso hizo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del hombre, justo en ese instante entraba la enfermera con el pequeño Uchiha en brazos.

-buenas tardes señor Uchiha-dijo respetuosamente-señora, aquí les traigo a su hijo, un niño precioso sin duda y sobre todo fuerte y sano- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la madre para entregarle al bebe-muchas felicidades- les dijo con una sonrisa, entregando así el recién nacido a Mikoto la cual lo recibió con un tierna sonrisa y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de agua-con su permiso- dijo la enfermera saliendo de la habitación.

Fugaku regreso su mirada a su esposa, a la cual vio que empezó a llorar y se preocupo

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo malo?- Mikoto movió su cabeza negativamente para luego alzar a mirar a su esposo con una mirada llena de amor y ternura.

- nada malo pasa es solo que pensé que este día jamás llegaría- dijo feliz- y ahora tengo a mi bebe en mis brazos y una así no puedo creer que sea real-

-todo es real, Mikoto nada de esto es un sueño ese bebe es tuyo y mío- dijo

-lo se querido- y Fugaku se sentó detrás de su mujer para abrazarla por atrás y ella solo se recargo en el pecho de su marido- es están lindo, pequeño, frágil….-dijo mirando con admiración a su pequeño.

-cuando sea grande no será frágil mujer de eso me encargo yo- dijo mirando serio

-cariño que nombre le pondremos-dijo para desviar un poco el tema, ella sabia que siendo su hijo el primogénito del líder de uno de los clanes mas poderosos de Konoha seria sometido a estrictos entrenamientos.

-su nombre será símbolo de respeto y temido por sus enemigos-dijo conforme miraba al pequeño quien permanecía dormido en los brazos de su madre- será Itachi, Uchiha Itachi-

Dijo su padre con orgullo.

Mikoto vio a su esposo con actitud serena para luego posar su mirada en su hijo, su pequeño hijo-_Itachi_-pensó.

_CONTINUARA…_

que tal le parecio? no me jusgen soy nueva en esto aunque siempre quise escribir historias sobre naruto

porfa dejen comentarios si, y tambien nose algo que me ayude a mejorar, algunos consejos no me caerian mal

gracias por leerlo

sayonara jejeje


	2. Capítulo 2 : amigos

**CAPITULO 2: AMIGOS **

Había pasado casi seis años desde el nacimiento del pequeño Itachi, el cual a sus apenas escasos cuatro años fue iniciado en los entrenamientos por padre de su padre el cual no podría estar mas orgullo de su hijo, que ahora contaba con cinco pero que en unos meses cumpliría los seis.

A pesar de eso el pequeño siempre tubo una sonrisa en su rostro era amable, respetuoso y sobre todo responsable.

Mikoto se encontraba caminado en compañía de su hijo con dirección a su casa, ya que había salido ha hacer las compras del hogar, y su pequeño hijo se había ofrecido a acompañarla. Itachi iba mirando curioso a su alrededor pero sin despegarse de su madre, iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que una cosa venia a toda prisa a el, y cuando se dio cuanta estaba acorralado contra el piso con algo en cima de el.

-¡ITACHI-KUN!- chillo una pequeña voz femenina.

-eh….-dijo al alzar la mirada para toparse con unos ojos cafés oscuros, no eran negros como los de el sino cafés y la única que hasta ahora conocía con ese color era- ¿Naomi?-

Dijo cambiado su expresión de confusa a una gran sonrisa-Naomi-chan eres tu- dijo alegre.

-Hai- respondió contenta.

Naomi era su única amiga, ella era la hija de una amiga de su madre, era una niña muy linda, su cabello era negro azulado raro en su clan pero lindo sin duda, sus ojos cafés oscuros pero muy vivases, su piel no era tan pálida ni tampoco muy tostada, y era un poco mas baja que el. Ella había nacido unos meses mas tarde que el.

La pequeña lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, todavía se encontraba encima de Itachi, sentada en su estomago, el en cambio se sentía incomodo y sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse de un pequeño tono rosado, el la quería mucho aun que no sabia por que a su padre no le gustaba la presencia de Naomi cerca de el.

Itachi re regalo una gran sonrisa, se alegraba de verla y ella no pudo más que regresarle la sonrisa con la misma intensidad.

-Te extrañe mucho Itachi-Kun- dijo, quería Itachi y mucho no podía descifrar lo que sentía aunque era muy pequeña aun, mejor trataba de no pensar en lo que sentía.

- Yo también te extrañe mucho Naomi-chan- dijo sonriendo desde el suelo-pero si no fuera molestia el que me dejaras levantar, sabes me incomoda estar acostado en medio de la calle-termino.

-ehhh…-dijo desconcertada pero luego…-ahhh... lo siento, perdón si te lastime-dijo avergonzada.

-no te preocupes estoy bien- dijo mientras veía a su avergonzada amiga

-déjame ayudarte- dijo Naomi mientras le daba la mano y el sin apartar su sonrisa la tomo para levantarse

-Gracias…Naomi-chan-dijo Itachi con cierta ternura en sus ojos y en su voz, Naomi alzo su mirada para encontrarse con la de Itachi, se quedaron mirando fijamente sin interesarles su alrededor.

Las madres de los niños los miraban divertidas, habían presenciado todo lo ocurrido con los pequeños, desde la caída del pequeño Itachi hasta cuando la niña lo ayudo a levantarse para quedarse prendados uno del otro, Mikoto tenia una sonrisa alegre en su rostro, parece ser que su pequeño hijo ya se había enamorado y tan pequeño y nada mas ni nada menos que de la pequeña y dulce Naomi, sinceramente le parecía que hacían bonita pareja.

-se nota que se quieren mucho, no crees Mikoto- dijo Mina viendo la divertida escena.

-si…no me sorprendería que en unos quince años mas seamos familia-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mas amplia, mientras que la otra le miraba sorprendida, sinceramente ella no creía que eso sucediera, no por Itachi ni Naomi sino por el padre del niño, estaba casi segura que el no aprobaría una relación futura entre su hija y el futuro sucesor del clan, y ella no quería que su amada hija sufriera por culpa de ese hombre.

Conocía a el líder del clan, Fugaku Uchiha un hombre serio en todo y sobretodo estricto, sabia en que concepto el la tenia a ella y sobre todo cuando de caso con Taro a quien consideraba un arrimado en el clan ya que era un refugiado, aunque eso no era lo que le molestaba sino el mezclar a alguien del clan Uchiha con alguien que no tiene un clan y peor aun no es un Ninja, en la opinión de el, ella solo era una deshonra al clan, el mismo se lo había dicho el día de su boda.

**-FLAKS BACK-**

_-Fugaku-sama -dijo una mujer vestida con un kimono matrimonial blanco, Mina se inclino a modo de respeto a líder del clan. El hombre solo detuvo su camina pero si voltearse a verla._

_-hmp-fue lo único que articulo el hombre, en su rostro se marcaba el fastidio por tener que estar en ese lugar, pero la mujer no pudo verlo por que se encontraba a espaldas de Fugaku._

_-Fugaku-sama gracias por dar su aceptación a mi unión-dijo Mina feliz ella pensaba que el no iba a aceptar que uno del clan se uniera con alguien que no era Uchiha- de verdad se lo agradezco mucho yo…-pero fue interrumpida por el hombre._

_-deja de agradecerme mujer-dijo de manera fría-te diré algo y escúdame bien-haciendo una pausa-por el único motivo haber aceptado que te casaras con Taro Kamiya es por que fue un favor que le hice a Mikoto solo por que eres su amiga de infancia- dijo mirándola por su costado de manera fría e intimidante-además tu de por si eres una mediocre como Ninja por mi me quitas un peso de encima al tratar con seres como tu que solo dejas en vergüenza al clan Uchiha-y volviendo su vista al frente retomando su camino dijo por ultimo- solo espero que no hagas quedar mal en frente de un desconocido-y desaparecía dejando a la mujer paralizada y con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-_**FIN DEL FLAKS-**

Desde ese día mantenía distancia con el, jamás le contó a Mikoto lo sucedido, ni a ella ni a su esposo, por eso ella casi podía jurar que el día en que Itachi dejara de mirar a su hija con ojos de amigo sino como algo mas, era mas que seguro que Fugaku Uchiha haría hasta lo imposible para sepáralos.

Mikoto poso su mirada en su amiga, lo vio poner su semblante serio de pronto y no entendió el porque, después fijo su mirada en los ojos de la mujer y se sorprendió al ver tristeza en ellos y sobretodo por que ella miraba de esa manera a los niños, pero se sorprendió mas de lo que su amiga dijo después.

-preferiría que siguieran siendo amigos-dijo- y…nada mas-susurro la mujer.

Mikoto lo único que pudo pensar era un-_por que-_mientras regresaba su mirada a los dos niños se hablaban animadamente y reían de vez en cuando-_porque…solo amigos-_


End file.
